The present invention is directed to an apparatus for locating file folders. In particular, the invention includes a portable electromagnetic transmitter for actuating a selected receiver among a plurality of file folders.
The retrieval of lost or misplaced file folders is very costly. In 1985 it was estimated to cost $135.00 to locate a lost file. The present invention is directed to an apparatus for the retrieval of a given file, among many.
While the present apparatus is useful for straight numerical or alphabetical filing systems, it is particularly useful with the terminal digit filing system where all of the filing folders having the same terminal digits are located in the same unit of filing.
For example only, if a system has one million file folders, and uses four digits in terminal digit filing, 1,000 file folders may be in the same general area of filing. If folder 1221234 is to be located, since all folders ending in "1234" are in the same general location, 122 is entered as a signal code to be transmitted and the folder equipped with a receiver tuned to the particular transmitted signal will respond, either audibly, visually or both. Such a system will speed up the cost and time involved in retrieving a lost folder.